Gamlin Kizaki
is an ace pilot of Diamond Force, and a prominent character in the Macross 7 television series. He becomes infatuated with Mylene Flare Jenius, leading to a romantic rivalry with Basara Nekki. Appearance Gamlin's hairstyle is pulled-back, with sharp points the left and right ends of the back of the head. He has sported it since childhood, and was nicknamed "Martian" back in his school days due to the sheer volume of hair he had at the time. Personality & Character Serious and reserved, Gamlin, is surprisingly awkward when it comes to romance, sometimes treating it as a military exercise. While he insists on following protocol to the letter, he isn't afraid to speak out and take risks when the situation calls for it. Even though many people of Zentradi blood possess an instinctive thirst for battle with the temper to match, Gamlin tries to keep it in check, as he feels that it isn't proper behavior for a person of his position. In that same regard, he also represses his base desires, but they slip out briefly after being possessed by the Protodeviln. He often clashes with Basara Nekki in the battlefield as he could not understand what the latter was trying to do at first, but the two soon grow to respect one another after Basara's song begins to have tangible effects in combat. Skills And Abilities Gamlin seems to be an ideal pilot as befitting his status as a member of Diamond Force. He maintains focus in stressful situations and always follows his instincts. Though well-trained and capable, Gamlin is not without weaknesses: For one, he wasn't able to properly perform an advanced evasive maneuver that Basara consistently pulls off with ease before, but he eventually mastered it while in a pinch. All throughout his career as a pilot, Gamlin has only handled latter generation fighters like the VF-11B Thunderbolt and VF-17 Nightmare to full effect. As a result, he feels limited by the lower overall performance of his former instructor's VF-1J, resulting in its destruction at the hands of Sivil when he sortied with it. Variable Fighters *VF-17D Nightmare **Gamlin's first variable fighter for Diamond Force. Call sign "D2". He uses it in the final cour of the series after his VF-17S is shot down. *VF-17S Nightmare **Commander unit as Diamond Force's Captain. Call sign "D1". Seen in Macross 7 from episode 24 to 44. *VF-22 Sturmvogel II **He pilots this during Macross Dynamite 7. Emergency Boarding Craft *VF-11C Thunderbolt **Standard U.N. Spacy variable fighter. Uses it in the 7th episode when he boards the resort ship Riviera class. He also used it during his trainee period. *VF-1J Valkyrie **Gamlin piloted Milia Fallyna Jenius' personal unit in the 18th episode. Shot down by Protodeviln Sivil. *Az-130A Panzersoln **The main variable fighter of the Varauta Army that Gamlin pilots in the 45th episode of the series when they attempt to escape Varauta. *VF-11D Thunderbolt "Jamming Bird" **He pilots this during the 49th episode, in the final battle, with Mylene Flare Jenius as his copilot. History Top Gamlin Born on January 17, 2026 in HG Wells City on Mars, Gamlin was always a serious child growing up. One of his most vivid memories as a child is when he stood in a funeral beside his mother, halfheartedly listening to the priest giving the final rites. He then hears two jet fighters in the distance, and stares longingly as they ascend to the sky. Several years later, Gamlin finds himself standing at the ceremonial hall of the U.N. Spacy Aviation Academy, where he and many others are sworn in to protect the Macross 7 (Spacecraft) and the 37th Long Distance Colony Fleet. His unit is assigned to train under Space War I veteran Milia Fallyna Jenius, who subjects them to a spartan gauntlet of rigorous training exercises involving G-force tests and high-level combat simulations. Gamlin's mental and physical endurance are pushed to their limits all throughout. His final exam involved performing a full vertical ascent with his VF-11C Thunderbolt straight from the ground, going all the way into orbit. The ascent proved quite difficult and almost all the trainees drop out, save for Gamlin. He prevails and was personally congratulated by Milia during the graduation ceremony, later being assigned to the elite Diamond Force. 2045 In A.D. 2045, the Macross 7 fleet is put on high alert as they come under seige by a mysterious hostile force known as the Varauta Army. Gamlin and Diamond Force are called to engage the enemy, but are suddenly faced with a red VF-19 Excalibur Custom. Instead of fighting, the pilot of the red VF-19, dubbed the "Fire Valkyrie" begins singing against the enemy. This confuses Gamlin and his teammates, who demand to know what he is doing in the combat zone. Gamlin later learns the identity of the pilot of the red Valkyrie, the singer/guitarist, Basara Nekki. This would eventually lead to Gamlin continually butting heads with Basara while dealing with the threat of the Varauta Army and the Protodeviln. Meanwhile, Milia, his former instructor and now mayor of City 7, wants him to marry her daughter, Mylene, bassist for Fire Bomber, but Mylene however is free spirited and shows interest in lead singer/guitarist, Basara Nekki. This would only serve to fuel their rivalry. As the Protodeviln War wears on, Gamlin eventually learns to understand Basara's philosophy and even comes to respect them, thanks in part to Mylene. He is nearly killed on the assault on Varauta and manages to escape with the crew of Battle 7. After Kinryu is killed, Gamlin becomes the leader of Diamond Force, but with a different assignment: To protect City 7 in the event that Battle 7 gets separated from them again. He gets new subordinates and works under the supervision of Mayor Milia. While his feelings towards Mylene and Basara would remain complicated and unresolved, he nevertheless swears to find Basara whenever he goes missing as he understands how much he means to Mylene. 2047 In Macross Dynamite 7, set in A.D. 2047, Gamlin is seen piloting the latest VF-22 Sturmvogel II for Diamond Force. He is tasked by Mylene Flare Jenius to locate Basara Nekki who had gone missing yet again. He heads for the planet Zola in hopes of bringing him back. He cooperates with the local law enforcement on Zola, where they stop a group of Galactic Whale poachers. Unfortunately, he is too late to find Basara, who commandeers a VF-11B Thunderbolt and barely misses Mylene as she enters Zolan space. 2053 In Macross 7th Chord manga (first serialized in Macross Ace) set seven years after Macross 7, Gamlin, who now dons a suit, is dispatched to the Harmonics Research Institute as a "manager" to protagonist Mio Levinas. He is tasked to educate her on the creation of the "New Sound Force". Relationships ;Mylene Flare Jenius :Gamlin exhibits fascination toward the young bassist despite initially being disinterested in her from the marital arrangement information alone. This fascination eventually turns into love, which becomes complicated due to Mylene's feelings toward Basara Nekki. ;Basara Nekki :Gamlin had a rather uneasy (bordering on hostile) relationship with the Fire Bomber frontman in the beginning, having the standing notion that Basara's presence in the battlefield only serves to cause confusion. Over time, he starts to understand the latter's reasons for singing to the enemy. ;Milia Fallyna Jenius :His former instructor. Milia encourages Gamlin to pursue her daughter, but events will have her taking that back later on. When Diamond Force was restructured as a specialized defense squadron for City 7, Milia also became the person Gamlin directly reported to. ;Physica S. Fulcrum :Wingman in Diamond Force. Though their interactions are mainly limited to professional matters for the most part, there was one instance where Gamlin asked Physica a hypothetical question about relationships, to which the latter was able to provide sound (albeit straightforward) advice based from experience as a married man. Gamlin went out of his way to try and deliver Physica's handmade Music Box to its intended recipients after the latter passed away, but was not able to in the end due to a grave misunderstanding. It has been in Gamlin's possession ever since. Gallery GamlinKizaki-Na_7-Na.png|Gamlin Kizaki, ace pilot of Diamond Force. M7 Gamurin02.jpg|Gamlin seething with anger at the incomprehensible Basara Nekki. M7 Gamurin03.jpg|Gamlin talking with Dr. Gadget M. Chiba about Docker's condition. M7 Gamurin04.jpg|Gamlin in the hospital while off-duty. M7 Gamurin05.jpg|Gamlin reading a book. M7 Gamurin01.jpg|Gamlin and his VF-17S Nightmare featured in a Macross 7 CM eyecatch. MD7 Gamurin01.jpg|Gamlin watching a Fire Bomber concert, worried about Mylene Flare Jenius. MD7 Gamurin02.jpg|Gamlin at the cockpit of his new VF-22 Sturmvogel II in Macross Dynamite 7. GamlinFlower.jpg|Flower Girl meets Gamlin Kizaki. Both have the same bouquet, but intend to give it to different people. Notes & Trivia *Gamlin's hobbies are reading, skydiving and bottle ship building. The latter two were not shown in the series. *Gamlin was born into a Zentradi family with Japanese citizenship, and as such upholds the country's cultural practices and traditions. This was evident when he gave Mylene Flare Jenius a kimono which is said to "calm people's hearts". In the radio drama, there is also a scene where he invites Mylene to a Japanese restaurant. *As is the case with many characters voiced by Takehito Koyasu, Gamlin has a good speaking voice, but his singing voice is terrible. *In the 49th episode of Macross 7, Gamlin sings Fire Bomber's "Planet Dance" for the first time in order to revive Basara Nekki, who had fallen into a coma. He regains consciousness soon after. **However, that wasn't the first time Gamlin sang. He first sang in the audio drama Macross 7 Docking Festival, where he participated in a singing contest, and sang "My Friends". As soon as he began singing, he was disqualified. **In the audio drama Macross 7 Fire Bomber Galaxy Network Vol.0, he sang a parody of the opening theme "Seventh Moon" from the beginning to end.Gamlin Singing He also sang "Light the Light" along with Milia Fallyna Jenius and Fire Bomber. *In Macross Δ Scramble, Gamlin becomes available as a playable character after purchasing DLC pack 2. His unit will be the VF-22 he used in the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA. His unit's SP attack and the final name of his basic ability is the "Gamlin Kick", based on a special attack he used in a strange dream that involved saving Mylene. **Incidentally, the aforementioned maneuver is a nod to the Kamen Rider series, from the "Rider Kick" finishing move. *In The Macross 7 Plus Short "Top Gamrin" (the title of the feature is written using the alphabet and spelled as such), Gamlin's early history is shown, chronicling a bit of his childhood and how he became an elite pilot. **The title of the feature is a parody of the movie Top Gun. References External Links *Macross 7 Wiki Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Zentradi Category:Pilots Category:Macross 7